Peaceful Endings
by Shadow's Hollow
Summary: The war is over, but things have changed. Harry decides that he wants peace. Not the kind that comes at the end of a war, but pure peace. There's only one place to find what he's searching for... one place he suddenly remembers so clearly.
1. Peace

_**Wow, was going for a one shot, but I just couldn't stop writing. Well here's the first chapter of two. I hope that everyone likes it.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters, but I DO own Alianna, and child Cedric (not the one from 4th year people. there's a new Cedric in town)_**

**_Read and Enjoy *bows*_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peace<strong>_

The finale battle was over and Voldemort was dead. Celebrations spread throughout the Wizarding world and even the Muggles were cheering. He calmly walked through Hogwarts. Although we never did finish our final year here Professor McGonagall decided that all years were advancing to the next and 7th year students could graduate properly without the need of retaking the year.

Everything was different from what it was. Never again would I be able to look upon Hogwarts without remembering the loss of everyone. Lupin and Tonks had left behind a son, Fred left behind his twin, Dumbledore left the Wizarding world with every memory that he ever gave it, and so many more deaths that were unneeded. So many people lost that shouldn't have been. Hogwarts had been rebuilt but still, you could see the look on peoples' faces, nothing would ever be the same to those who had to fight.

_"__I __wish __to __stay __here __Harry__… __grow __old.__"_

Harry stopped as Hermione's words came back to him. Why couldn't he have just stayed there? Why had he had to fight, to die for people that never knew who he was? But that was him that was who he was. He was the person who risked everything to save those dearest to him and even those who he didn't know. Turning Harry headed towards the gates of Hogwarts. Waiting there for him was Tonks's mom with little Teddy.

"Are you sure about this?" Andromeda asked as she passed Teddy to him. "I can always take care of him you know."

Harry smiled at her and shook his head. "This is a promise I have to keep." He glanced down at the baby in his arms who was sound asleep, "a promise that I want to keep. Don't worry, I'll keep him safe."

"I have no doubt in that Harry." Andromeda leaned forward and kissed Harry's brow. She smiled at him as she stepped back and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Tonks would be proud of you Harry."

Stepping outside the gate Harry apparitioned away, a small whisper on the wind that Andromeda couldn't make out, "she told me she was."

* * *

><p>No one could really say that they knew what happened to Harry Potter. He had changed after the final battle in more ways than one. People would see him around various towns. The Ministry would call on him if the Aurors needed help and he would always help, no matter what. At times they would see him with a small child, about a year to two years old. No one knew who the child was but when you looked upon the two of them you could see that they were a family.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two years after the finale battle that the Weasley family and all of their friends were meeting at the Burrow. "George, get down here and help your brothers and father set up the tent!" Mrs. Weasley called up to her son. A loud pop was heard from his room before another was heard outside. Mrs. Weasley shook her head at how lazy her children could be. "Ginny dear could you go make sure that Fleur and Hermione are ready?"<p>

"Of course mum, but I don't think Hermione really wants to join us tonight." Ginny got up off the couch she was sitting on and smiled sadly at her mother. "Her and Ron got in another argument and broke up. But I think this time is for good. She hasn't been out of her room in a week."

"That's why I'm sending you up there dear." Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I go?" a voice from the entrance way asked. Both women turned to see none other than their friend Harry Potter. They rushed forward to lock him into a hug. Neither had seen him in a year and they thought that they wouldn't ever see him again, "can't breathe you two."

Pulling back Mrs. Weasley turned Harry this way and that, making sure that he was alright. There were fresh wounds along his face and probably under the full length white dress shirt he wore. He looked more mature than he ever had, and made a spiting image of his father at that age, but his eyes were even greener than his mothers, they were brighter in shade but filled with sorrow. He was at least 5'10" and his hair was longer, reaching his chin in length. His white dress shirt was a little large on him, but it was meant to be that way. Black jeans fit his form perfectly, but he had no shoes on.

"Harry, it's good to see you. But what happened, you look like you just got into another battle."

"Kind of did. The ministry found another nest of old Death Eaters and asked my help in bringing them in. we were out numbered but they were out brained, so they look worse for ware than I do. Now which room is Hermione's?"

"Third floor, second door on your left," Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the way to let Harry move up the stairs. Ginny watched as the man she had cared for left to comfort his friend. "It wasn't meant to be."

"What do you mean mum?" Ginny didn't take her eyes off of the stairs where Harry had disappeared to.

"Hermione and Ron, you and Harry… I always thought that all of you would be together."

Ginny looked over at her mother and smiled, "that war changed everything mum. None of us knew how it would have ended, what the future would bring. Harry and I were over when he left me to go and kill the Horcruxes. And then, after everything else was done he just disappeared." Grabbing her mother's hand she led the way outside to the dinning tent. "Everything will work out how it's supposed to mum, just wait and see."

Harry knocked softly on the door that separated him from one of his best friends. He felt bad about not having visited her in the last year but he had been busy trying to finish hunting down Death Eaters and raising Teddy. "Ginny I'll be down in a little while."

"Well, I'll let Ginny know you said that." Harry chuckled as he heard a thump inside the room followed by Hermione cursing. Seconds passed until Hermione opened the door and threw herself into Harry's waiting arms, "good to see you too Mione."

"Harry you idiot!" Hermione started hitting every inch of Harry she could get a hold of without releasing him from the hug. Harry flinched when she hit a few of his bruises and cuts but let her finish beating her anger out on him. Hermione pulled away, "where have you been? And what happened to you?"

"Death Eaters happened to me. I'll explain later since I know everyone will want to hear the tale. As to where I've been, well that's kind of a long and short story." Harry looked his friend over and shook his head. "Come on, that's no way to be dressed for Teddy's third birthday." Harry pushed Hermione to sit down on a chair and grabbed her brush. Carefully he went about brushing out her curly locks.

"Where did you learn to be so maternal Harry?"

"Not maternal, paternal, with a small knack with hair. Unlike some females I know, I can actually cut hair."

"We were on the run from every evil witch and wizard there was as well as a few good ones so excuse me if I couldn't cut your messy hair very well. Speaking off, you let it grow out."

Harry nodded and once he was finished brushing her hair he stepped back and pulled out his wand. With a quick wave Hermione's hair was placed into a neat half French-braid. "Things have gotten a bit busy for me so I didn't take the time to go and get it cut. Decided I didn't want to have Teddy cut it either so I let it grow. Now, get changed and I'll meet you downstairs."

As Harry turned to leave Hermione grabbed his hand. "Thank you Harry, for coming today. It's been too long since any of us have seen you."

"it won't be like that forever Mione, but unlike everyone else, I can't live properly in this world with all of these memories to haunt me. I'm happy where I am, with teddy at my side."

Hermione sighed and released Harry's hand. "I wish I could say the same Harry. I've tried but everything is too different to just return to normal."

"Then come back with me and Teddy after today. Get away from everything for just a little while." Harry carefully shut the door and left down the stairs, sitting on the couch and waiting for his friend to get ready. Thankfully Hermione wasn't one of those girls that needed to look her best at every little thing and take forever to do so. In less than ten minutes her footsteps could be heard and Harry stood to escort her to the party.

Hermione stood there in a light purple blouse that had only a right sleeve, blue jeans, black and white tennis shoes and a gold bracelet on each wrist. "You look lovely Mione. Now, let's join the others before Teddy decides that he wants the cake, with or without permission." Hermione laughed and Harry smiled. He hadn't heard that laugh since their dance in the Forest of Dean. And even then, it wasn't the same as it used to be.

Everyone was waiting inside the tent with smiles on their faces when Hermione and Harry entered. Teddy was sitting at the head of the table with a silly little grin on his face. Seeing Harry he rushed to get out of his seat without tripping and ran to his 'father.' Harry caught the little birthday boy in his arms and hugged him. Hermione sat in her seat between George and Bill, not wanting to sit closer to Ron then she had to. Harry walked to the head of the table and sat down with Teddy on his lap. "Today my friends, we celebrate the second birthday of my beloved godson Teddy. Although his parents can't be here with us, they join us in our hearts and watch over their son with joy and pride." Harry raised his goblet filled with pumpkin juice into the air then took a sip before helping Teddy to hold the goblet for his own his, which ended up mostly over his face.

The party was simple and long, lasting well into the night. Teddy had inherited his mother's energy and his father's night owl tendencies so when the little fellow had finally fallen asleep at nearly one in the morning Harry stood. "Leaving already Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked from the other end of the table. Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley looked to him as well.

"Sadly yes, but I have to get Teddy home and into bed." Harry smiled at the people around him: George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ginny, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Andromeda, Kreacher, Ron, Percy, Kingsley, McGonagall, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, and finally Hermione. "I will see all of you again soon, but, right now I need to spend time with my family. I wish all of you a good night, and pleasant dreams."

Harry looked at Hermione as she stood. "I must be off as well." This caused nearly everyone to look towards their favorite witch.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ginny voiced the question in everyone's thoughts. Ever since the battle had ended Hermione had stayed at the Burrow.

"Harry offered me a place to stay." Ron's faced started to darken into a red shade and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off. "I need to be away from all of this. I saw too much, and faced too many dangers to be able to live normally again. Right now, I need quiet and solace, but I can't find that here."

Harry offered Hermione his arm as he gripped Teddy closer to himself. "Kreacher, take us home please." Kreacher nodded and grabbed a hold of Hermione's other hand. "I'll have Kreacher come back and gather Hermione's things tomorrow so please have them packed. Don't worry, I'll take care of her," with a loud pop Kreacher took them away.

Hermione opened her eyes when she felt her feet hit solid ground. Harry steadied her, already used to traveling by house elf. Unlike regular wizard travel, house elves could come and go in barriers, but that made the trip harder for any person traveling with them. Before them was an exact copy of the Potter house in Godric's Hollow; though this one was in perfect condition. Trees surrounded them and a few tears fell down Hermione's face. "The Forest of Dean…"

Lights flashed on inside the house and the front door slammed open. Two figures rushed out of the building, one of them attacking Harry and Teddy in a hug. "Harry, thank god you're alright!"

Harry laughed the first real laugh that Hermione had heard since their 5th year at Hogwarts when they sat before the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Releasing Harry from the hug was Alianna Miranz. She turned to Hermione and smiled, "Mione!" seconds later; Hermione was engulfed in a hug by the former Slytherin.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with the Weasleys."

"Come on Alia, leave her to breath." The second figure said, stepping over so they weren't standing in front of the light from the porch. Hermione nearly gasped in shock. "Welcome Granger, to Potter Manor."

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione's head was spinning. The last she had heard the Ministry was hunting Draco down for being a Death Eater and then Draco just suddenly disappeared a year and a half ago. No one had really seen or heard from him since. But there he was, standing before her in a green silk shirt just like Harry's and black dress pants. Odd enough, just like Harry, he didn't have any shoes on. "But, I thought…"

"Alia and I had his name cleared at the Ministry. Enough Death Eaters were captured and each one of them said that they had not once seen Draco commit any crimes and joining the Death Eaters wasn't his choice, it was to save his life and the life of his mother." Harry walked forward and passed Teddy to Draco, offering his arm to Hermione. "Come inside; nights get chilly here if you remember."

Once everyone was inside Hermione watched Draco bring Teddy upstairs to where she supposed Teddy's room was. Alianna saw her watching Draco and placed a hand on her knee. "He's very protective of him so you don't have to worry. I know Draco hasn't always been a person you can trust but remember, he chose to walk beside us in the finale battle. Even Harry said it, ever since I joined Slytherin House in 5th year Draco hasn't been the same. He's been your ally ever since and even if he couldn't go with to destroy the Horcruxes he still fought from the inside. He's the only reason Luna ever survived in that house."

"I know that, but, it's odd to see him so caring towards another. And Teddy isn't even a pure blood."

"Draco befriended me not knowing that I was a pure blood. And he found a great respect towards you, a Muggle-born."

"Draco respects me?" Hermione's face was filled with confusion.

"More than you know Granger, but don't go letting it get to that know-it-all head of yours." Draco took a seat on the couch beside Alianna. Harry walked in from the kitchen with drinks for everyone and sat beside Hermione. _**(So the couch seating goes like this, right to left: Harry, Hermione, Alianna, and Draco.)**_

"Here Mione," Harry passed her one of the cups filled with hot cocoa. Draco and Harry each had one with whip cream while Hermione's and Alianna's didn't, but Alianna's had a stick of cinnamon in it.

"So, what cha want to know, brainiack?" Alianna leaned against Draco and looked at her friend. "I know that there are questions running through that head of yours."

"First off, why are you two here?"

"Didn't think that was gonna be the first question," Alianna muttered at Draco. Draco smiled and looked to Harry who shrugged. It wasn't as though they were trying to keep it a secret, and even if they were this was Hermione they were talking about.

"Well, Harry and I here ran into each other about a month after he left. He we settling some business in Godric's Hollow and well, to be honest I was there visiting his parents' gravesite with Alianna. Her parents knew the Potters as you knew and when we all met up we started talking. Harry offered us a place to stay at his house, away from the effects of the war. Alianna here had lost her only living family, thus making her all alone. She's seen just as much as all of you, even before the war."

"I myself couldn't, no wouldn't, go back home. I refused to speak to my father and although I love my mother I couldn't go back just for her. We still write to each other and will visit each other at times but I don't want to be back at Malfoy Manor just yet. And we're not the only ones here, my twin Cissnea if you remember, is living here as well. She has the same opinions as me."

"Thus, they began to live here and after a while Teddy started calling them his aunties and uncy," Harry laughed when Draco hit his shoulder. "Hey don't blame me that he can't speak properly. Be lucky that his first word was Aco for you. I didn't even get a Harry or daddy out of him for another two months."

"Teddy just likes me better," Draco muttered partly embarrassed at the love the two year old showed him.

"He still likes me and Ciss best," Alianna put in with an evil grin on her face.

"Only because the both of you spoil him!" Draco and Harry snapped at the same time.

"Still likes us best either way, now onto the next question."

"Why are we in the Forest of Dean?" Hermione and the other two looked at Harry for the answer.

"Yeah, we want to know too Harry," Draco looked at his once enemy, now friend and nearly family member. "You never did explain that."

"Well, it was because during our travel to gather and destroy the Horcruxes Hermione and me were here resting after our attack by Nagini at my parents' old house. She had said that she wished we could just stay here and grow old. Well, I thought it a swell idea after the war, got Teddy, paid a few Goblins to buy the space I need in the Forest of Dean, clear a section of land and build an exact copy of my parents' house here."

"You bought the Forest of Dean?" Even Draco was awestruck. He knew Harry had money but to buy the Forest of Dean was just… wow.

"Not all of it you fools. I wouldn't buy 27,200 acres and have nothing to do on it. No I only bought 10000 acres. I wanted a place where Muggles wouldn't come so I bought the dead center and had it charmed so that Muggles would stay away and anything we do magic wise in here won't bother any local towns."

"What could you possibly need 10000 acres for? And where did you get the money for it?" Alianna sat up as Hermione questioned Harry. She'd already had time to explore part of the land Harry had bought.

"Well, there are horses, and an open field to play Quidditch. Other than that I haven't gotten to see it all."

Draco poked her side, sending Alianna to her feet faster than you could say Slytherin. "When did you have time to go exploring?"

"Well, that would be while you were still knocked out from fighting those Snatchers that had busted into the house." Alianna smirked as she took her mug into the kitchen. A few seconds later Teddy could be heard crying upstairs. "I'll get him."

Draco looked at the clock and sighed, "We really should get to bed." It was already nearing three in the morning. "We've got a nest to raid tomorrow Harry so finish showing Granger the place and get some rest because I'm leaving with or without you." Draco stood and bowed slighting to Hermione before taking his own mug to the kitchen. "Bloody hell Alia, clean your dish next time." He yelled up the stairs as he passed by.

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH MALFOY OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK, I JUST GOT TEDDY BACK TO SLEEP!" Alianna's voice echoed off the walls, causing her three house mates to flinch.

"So she yells," Harry muttered. Standing Harry offered Hermione his arm, "come on, I'll show you to your room."

"How many rooms to you have in this place Harry? It didn't seem like the place was that big from the outside," Hermione took his arm and let him lead her upstairs.

"Well, originally it had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a den, living room, kitchen, laundry room and garage. But when I met up with Draco, Cissnea and Alianna I had it enlarged. Now it had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms."

"That's very clever of you. If any Muggles do come around there won't be some large palace in the middle of a forest."

"That and I thought it best to not change too much. This is Potter manor after all."

"Maybe I might just stay here longer than a little while. I can already tell that it will be very peaceful."

Harry opened a door and smiled, "Hermione, you're welcome to stay for as long as you want to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay okay, let me explain the no shoes thing. Every time I'm in the forest I feel like it's a part of me. Thus, I walk around without shoes on. There are even times when I forget to put them back on, or don't be bother to because I'll be back in the forest in a matter of hours. Thus, both Harry and Draco just walk around without shoes on so that they can feel the clean, warm forest floor beneath their feet. Alianna does the same thing as well but I don't describe what she's wearing.<strong>_


	2. Peaceful Endings

_**Part two of my one shot *grins* I hope you're all enjoying this. And for all of you out there who are big Ron fans, I am sorry if this chapter annoys you. I've never really liked Ron, but I don't mean to make him or any other character out to be mean. To put it simply, all three families have been really busy and thus, they haven't been able to be as close as they used to be. There we go, that should clear things up a little... Or make you really confused. Lets hope it's the first. Read and Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peaceful Endings<strong>_

It had been nine years since Teddy Lupin's second birthday. Nine years in which only brief visits from the four young witches and wizards living in Potter manor happened. Hermione had decided to stay and enjoy her time with her friends. Growing closer to Alianna and Draco than she had when they were in school, and growing a closer relationship with Harry than she thought she ever would. Many changes could be seen in the four, changes they never thought would happen, and for some, never thought could.

Today was a very important day. Four adults could be seen hurrying through a train station pushing a cart along with them while one Teddy Lupin ran ahead of them, disappearing through to platform 9 ¾. "Hurry up Draco Malfoy or you're going to make up miss the train!" a now 28 year old Alianna yelled back behind her.

One by one the adults hurried through the barrier. Harry, who was pushing Teddy's cart, handed it over to an attendant who would make sure it was properly placed onto the train. Teddy's cat sat firmly on Hermione's shoulder as she followed her three companions towards the 11 year old. "Hurry mummy, hurry," Teddy shouted, waving his hand around and nearly hitting one of the red heads he was standing next to. Ron looked up to see who Teddy was waving at, but frown when he only saw Hermione and Alianna.

"What are those two Slytherins doing here?" He asked, standing up to his full height. George placed and hand on his shoulder and smiled before he walked forward to embrace Alianna. "Since when did you two get to comfy near each other?"

"Since we became family you fool," Alianna snapped. She never did get along that well with Ron, even when she tried her hardest to for Harry's sake.

"Alright, I'm a right side confused."

"Well let's see, two years ago, while you were in that week long coma, your brother married my sister-in-law, thus making us family. Always did get along with Gred and Forge… opps, Fred and George." Alianna smiled up at her taller friend. She would always try and keep Fred's memory close whenever she was with his twin. For that, he was always thankful.

"I never did meet your wife," Ron thought aloud. "Why isn't she here?"

"That would be because she's on bed rest. She'll be having the baby any day now." Draco stepped forward. "And his wife is my sister, Cissnea. Pleasure to meet you, brother," Draco smirked at the last part while the others laughed. Ron's face was priceless. "Thus, that makes Alia your sister as well since she's my wife."

"Treat us well darling brother." Alianna batted her eyes at Ron in an innocent way.

"That doesn't explain why you two are here?"

"Because Ronald, they are here to see Teddy off. And their godson wanted them to come." Hermione stepped forward, "Teddy dear, James and I found you a compartment. Shadow is there saving it for you."

"You left the cat to save him a seat?" Harry leaned over kissed Hermione's cheek, "that is so like you Mione."

Now, Ron was completely confused, "When did you two become a couple? And who's the kid?"

"That Ron would be my son, James Potter." Harry said the name with such pride. Little James looked around with a pout still on his face at not being allowed to go to Hogwarts yet. He had brown eyes and slightly curly short light brown hair. He clung to Hermione's leg, still trying to convince her to let him go. "You miss a lot Ron when you go to dangerous locations and come back in a coma. Hermione and I have been married for nine years now. Our other two, Albus and Lily are with Neville and Ginny. We didn't want them also trying to get on the train like we thought James would."

"But I've seen you plenty of times since then. How come I never saw a wedding ring? And you never told me."

"Ron, when you're fighting a nest of Death Eaters or Snatchers, it's not the best time to mention being married or having kids. Sorry mate I didn't tell you, but I thought maybe your parents, one of your brothers or Ginny might have. Heck, even Fleur would have told you by now. As I never wear my ring during work. It might be Goblin made but I didn't want any Death Eaters trying to find and kill my wife and kids."

"Not that we can take care of ourselves with Draco and Alianna living with us." Hermione reminded her husband.

"Exactly! Draco doesn't wear his ring either when working, thus, we were keeping you, the kids and Alianna safe."

"Mione, I believe we should lock them out tonight?" Alianna stepped forward and hugged Teddy. "Teddy Bear, I want you to write us when you get to Hogwarts and find out what house you're in okay? You've got three houses that will enjoy having you, and if Ravenclaw gets you then… well, I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake."

"Alright Aunty Ali, I promise I'll write."

"Keep Shadow safe and healthy or I'll ground you." Hermione leaned in and hugged Teddy.

"Yeah, keep the cat safe," Draco muttered to Harry, earning himself and best friend a punch in the arm from the intelligent witch. "Yes yes, do keep that cat safe. Don't want your mum coming to Hogwarts now do you." Draco ruffled Teddy's hair and smiled down at the boy.

"Try not to get yourself killed by mum, or Aunty Ali okay Uncy Aco?" Teddy still couldn't help but joke with his uncle about the name he had once called him as a baby. Although he was a lot like his father he couldn't help but be more like his mother when it came to teasing people. Teddy, as if to show his appreciation of his uncle changed his hair to ear length white blond.

Teddy hugged Harry one last time before boarding the train. Everything that Harry needed to say had been said the night before. Harry had kept the boy up to talk to him. Telling him about his father and mother and all of the mischief that they had gotten themselves into at Hogwarts, but it was mostly spend telling him about how much of a home Hogwarts could be.

George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Alianna and Draco waved the boy off and the train to Hogwarts left the station.

* * *

><p>"Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?" a young boy with messy black hair and green eyes asked as he knelt before his father in Kings Cross station.<p>

Harry gave a small sigh, "Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two head masters of Hogwarts and one of them was a Slytherin. And he was, the bravest man I've ever known."

Albus sniffed, "but just say though I am."

"Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young wizard. But listen; if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat does take your choice into account."

"If the Sorting Hat wants to put you into Slytherin then you had best stay there you little twerp!" Alianna grabbed hold of Albus's head and gave him a noogie. "That's mine and your Uncle's old house that is."

Albus laughed and he tried to squirm his way out of his aunt's hold. Alianna release him and smiled down at her nephew and godson. "Look, we might not be blood… well actually we are but let's not get into the whole all pure-blood are related thing because that could take awhile."

"But I'm not a pure-blood, neither is dad or mum," Albus looked at his father and mouthed 'crazy' to him.

"Now see here I'm not crazy, and we are related by blood because your grandpa James was a pureblood. Anyways, Sev, you've got to understand that no matter the house, we'll love you anyways and you'll be a great wizard." Albus smiled at his aunt's nickname for him. She was the only one allowed to call him it, as a way to honor Severus Snape.

"Now, come along Albus, Harry, Alianna. We've got to get these three onto the train and say good-bye to the others."

"Opps, I forgot Draco was giving a similar talk to Scorpius. Might want to go help him hmm?" Alianna stood and walked the few steps to her husband and son. "Hey Scorpius, you're not letting your father taint that cute little head of yours are you?"

"No mother," Scorpius laughed as he hugged his mother. He was a spitting image of Draco at the age of 11. But already they had seen he had his mother's love of adventure. Albus and Scorpius would always be wondering the woods in the middle of the night trying to find a new adventure. A few times they had even found it.

"I'd never taint our child's mind Alia," Draco kissed his wife and grinned when he saw his godson James run over and make a face at them. Hermione and Harry joined them soon while Rose, Ron's daughter, talked with Albus, Lily and Cedric, Alianna's and Draco's youngest. Scorpius went to join his family and year mates. They may not be in the same houses but they would be together. Albus and Scorpius would never leave each other, not when they were raised to be brothers.

"Guess what I just saw!" James shouted as he ran to them. "Victoire and Teddy were snogging!"

"Let me guess, you interrupted them…" Alianna stated. She knew her godson, and the fact that he had spent his whole life near Draco and Teddy meant that there was little privacy for the family.

"I don't know where you get that from," Hermione sighed.

"How come no one is as excited about this as I am?" James complained.

"Maybe because we've all known that they were dating…" Draco ruffled James' hair. "Now, go get on the train so we can be rid of you."

"You'll never be rid of me," James grinned as he ran off to go to one of the compartments. Rose watched her friend leave and tugged on Albus' and Scorpius' sleeves. The three walked together followed James onto the train.

"Mommy, I want to go too!" Lily complained as she and Cedric walked back to their parents.

"Not this year you little brats," Teddy jokes as he walked forward out of the crowd. "But hey, you'll both get to go next year. Until then, I do believe you are stuck with me and the old folks."

"We're not that old," Draco snapped. Teddy grinned up to him and picked Cedric up.

"Of course not Uncy Aco, only you and dad are." Even after all these years and knowing that Harry wasn't his father Teddy still called him that. "Mum and Aunty Ali are in their youth still." As though to show his point Teddy's eyes became the same hazel brown as Hermione's and Lily's and his hair grew to mid back, dark brown with two red, silver and emerald braids. Lily laughed as Cedric tried to spit Teddy's hair out of his face.

"I will hex you Teddy Lupin-Potter and don't you think I won't." Alianna threatened, pulling out her redwood wand. "Come on now, turn around, wave good-bye to your family and then march on out of here so we can go home."

Teddy did as told and Alianna put her wand away with a smile. She leaned against Draco with a smile on her face. Harry pulled Hermione to him, wrapping his left arm around her waist while taking Alianna's hand in his right one. Lily smiled as Teddy picked her up so she could be seen waving good-bye.

"It gets harder, knowing that this is just another step in them leaving us." Harry watched the Hogwarts Express leave the station. "There's only two more left."

"You talk as though the rest of them have already moved out for good Harry," Hermione laughed.

"They pretty much have."

"They're still in school Harry," Hermione slapped Harry's arm and grabbed a hold of Alianna and Teddy. "Come on you two. Let's leave before the boys get emotional. There's hot cocoa waiting for us at home and a game of Quidditch too."

"I'm on dad's team!" Lily and Cedric called.

"Hmm, so it's the Potters vs. Malfoys?" Alianna asked.

"No, it's Lily, Ced, you, me and Teddy vs. Draco and Harry over there."

"Then we might have a chance of winning," Alianna grinned. The teams were even in skill. Teddy and Alianna having been on their own house teams while in school. Hermione, although a talented witch, was terrible at flying and the two youngest gave their team an advantage. "Our own little shields."

"You are not using our children as shields against us," Harry and Draco complained, following after their wives. Teddy walked ahead of them all grinning like crazy.

Harry smiled at his family. This was their peace. This was their happily ever after. And no matter what, he wasn't letting anyone take it away from them.


End file.
